The prior art teaches a plurality of holders, holsters, wand attachments, and the like used to provide support to light sticks used in visual signalling applications. However, a common problem encountered in use of light sticks is the shortened life span of the light stick due to usage in hostile and rugged environments, in which the light stick is exposed to manual battering as well as the natural elements. Typically, conventional holder assemblies for light sticks do not enable the latter to be conveniently retrievably stored for later re-use.
What is therefore needed, and an object of the present invention, is an improved light stick holster, which easily enables the light stick to be protected when not in use as well as be effectively supported when illumination is desired.